


To Endure a Molt

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Because yay fucking, Bottom!Lucifer, Caring!Sam, Established Relationship, Irritable!Lucifer, Jokes, M/M, Massage, Mated pairs, NSFW, Sexual Content Within, Top!Sam, Wing Grooming, Wing Oil, molting, rim jobs, somewhat canon compliant, talk of somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer’s in the middle of a molt, and he’s been downright irritable. Sam finally takes Lucifer’s wings into his own hands.





	To Endure a Molt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuxInvictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxInvictus/gifts).



> THIS IS FOR THE, AGAIN, THE BEAUTIFUL @coffee-queen448!! She requested the above summary. And I delivered! Here you go, enjoy!!

Molting. 

It was never a pleasant process. For Lucifer, it was even less so. His wings, like Michael’s, had strands of metal from within the feathers, to help shield the wings. His feathers were also slightly coarser than Gabriel’s or Raphael’s, to make it easier for him to fly high above the Earth, into the stratosphere. Groomed right, Lucifer’s wings could look downy and soft, and they often were. Lucifer spent meticulous hours grooming his wings, especially when he wanted to impress Sam. His mate tried to insist that all the peacocking wasn’t necessary, but Lucifer felt it was. Especially when his mate had gorgeous hair. 

(He just felt like his mate was gorgeous, period). 

Molting, however, made him downright irritable. It was bad enough that he looked like a pillow exploding for a few days, then like a baby chicken rapidly hitting adulthood for another few days. The whole process took maybe two weeks, and was on a four month cycle. 

Besides the itching, the feather losing, the feather growing, there were other things that Lucifer had issues with with the molting process. 

First, he was a clingy bastard when he molted. He was always clinging to someone. Sam, Dean, Castiel, Crowley. . . Hell, he one time clinged to Garth Fitzgerald IV, a werewolf friend of the Winchesters’ and the only person other than Sam who not only tolerated it, but enjoyed it. 

Then there was the other side effect. His libido was at an all time high when he molted, for some inexplicable reason. And he had tried very hard to tamper his libido down, to not disturb Sam with it. He managed to succeed about ninety five percent of the time. 

It was in between the “I’m bald” and the “I’m a baby bird” phase that it was the worst, and Lucifer was rapidly approaching that stage. 

He tried not to scratch. If he scratched, he could fuck up the feather growth. But goddamn, they  _ itched.  _

A knock came at the door of the room that Sam and Dean had deemed was for molting. Lucifer longed for a molt similar to Castiel’s. Four days of molting, looked like a pillow exploded and when the feathers cleared, poof, new ones. None of this “extended growth” bullshit. Although, Lucifer did have eight wings as opposed to Castiel’s six. And Castiel’s wings didn’t have the stupid metal bits inside of them. 

Stupid God. 

“Noooo,” he whined in protest of the knocking. 

“Nope, not listening,” Sam said as he came in with a large tray that smelled suspiciously like lemon. 

“Go fuck a lemon,” Lucifer whimpered. “And leave me to die.” 

“Glad to know we’re in the overdramatic phase,” Sam chuckled, as if he found Lucifer’s agony amusing. He probably did. His mate was a fiend. A very sexy fiend. “Lay down, please.” 

Lucifer frowned. “No.” He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. 

“Lucifer,” Sam sighed, setting the tray down on the endtable and looking at the annoyed archangel. “You’re going to lay down, and if you don’t, I’m going to call Castiel and Crowley in here and they will pin you down. And I have plans. So unless you want your baby brother and the King of Hell to witness you in a very compromising position, I’d advise you lay down on your stomach.” 

Lucifer made a very curious noise at that. 

“Ah, I’ve caught your attention,” Sam said, crossing over to the door and locking it. He gestured towards the bed. “Please, Lucifer. I’m trying to be a good mate.” 

Lucifer did as he was told. He hated it when Sam pulled that line about wanting to be a good mate. Sam was literally the  _ best mate. _ The  _ only  _ mate. And Sam did more than what typical mates would do for each other. He laid down on the bed and buried his head into the pillows. They were memory foam, and these were his. He and Castiel had different pillows, since the molting room acted as a kind of mock nest while they molted. Lucifer thanked Father that he and Castiel had yet to experience a molt together. 

“There we go, good boy,” Sam soothed, climbing onto the bed and straddled Lucifer’s back. The eight wings were out, drooping off the bed. Even a California King couldn’t hold Lucifer’s wings. 

Sam didn’t seem to mind the bare spots and the slight bleeding from Lucifer yanking feathers out before they fell out (his way of combating the itch) as he leaned over and kissed the nape of Lucifer’s neck. Lucifer shivered. 

“I’m going to take care of you, angel,” Sam whispered. “And I want you to just relax and enjoy it. Can you do that for me?” 

Lucifer nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered. 

“That’s my angel,” Sam murmured, kissing Lucifer’s cheek. He then straightened and reached up for the tray on the end table. Lucifer watched him as he withdrew a small vial from it and poured it onto his hands, rubbing them together slightly. Scooting back so Sam was sitting more on Lucifer’s ass than his back, the hunter leaned over and began to massage the sore and tender muscles underneath of Lucifer’s skin. 

Oh. OH.  _ Oh.  _

Why hadn’t he asked Sam to do this before? This was perfect. It felt so good. Sam’s given him back massages before- after long flights, when Lucifer permitted it during molts (beginning and end, he hated having his mate see him like this), when they’ve fucked and Sam wants to keep Lucifer on the cloud of pleasure he just took them to. But this was absolute bliss. Lucifer moaned, eyes fluttering closed. Sam’s large, calloused hands were perfect, getting every single knot out of Lucifer’s back as he went. 

“No smart remarks?” Sam teased gently as he continued to get a knot out of Lucifer’s shoulder. The noise Lucifer made as the knot dissapated was downright pornographic. “I can imagine how good this feels. You’re making more noises than you do when I massage your back after a long flight in the stratosphere.”

Lucifer couldn’t answer with words, he just moaned as Sam rubbed those clever hands up and down his back. 

“If you’re this noisy on your back,” Sam continued, massaging in between the vertebrae of Lucifer’s spine, “I can’t wait to hear how vocal you’ll be when I massage your wings.” 

Oh, Lucifer might end up flipping Sam over and riding him if he does, and if it feels as good as this. He gave a light buck against the comforter beneath him, and Sam laughed softly. 

It was quiet for a bit, save for Lucifer’s embarrassingly loud, erotic noises of pleasure as his back was released from their muscled prison. It wasn’t until Sam started massaging his neck that he spoke again. 

“I bet you’re hard, aren’t you?” he whispered against the shell of Lucifer’s ear. “You get so wanton when you’re in molt.” 

Wait, Sam’s noticed? 

“What, did you think I hadn’t noticed?” Sam laughed softly, kissing just behind Lucifer’s ear. “I noticed. And I think it’s because you need a distraction from feeling so. . . needy. Because that’s what you are, aren’t you? My needy little angel?” 

Lucifer’s face flushed red, moaning as Sam worked out a particularly stubborn knot. 

“You are,” Sam whispered. “And I think you avoid me during molts because you’re being considerate. You don’t want to wear me out.” He nipped Lucifer’s ear, making the archangel whine. “You know, if I’m too worn out to pound you into the mattress, you can always ride me to your heart’s content.” 

Okay, Lucifer needed Sam to be in him  _ yesterday. _ He always forgot how perceptive his mate was of him, and how he probably planned this. 

“I know you think you’re ugly right now, you’ve yelled that to me enough,” Sam continued, rubbing along the junctions where Lucifer’s neck met his shoulders, those tendons that Sam loved to mark up and bruise. He could heal them, he just always chose not to. “But I think you’re beautiful no matter what. And you always will be, Lucifer. My handsome, beautiful angel.” 

“Sam,” he choked out. “Please.” 

“Not yet, not until I’ve massaged your wings completely,” Sam soothed. “Patience.” 

“I’ll flip you over and ride you if you take too long,” Lucifer threatened weakly, whimpering as Sam’s fingers found his wing joints and the bodily contact was minimal. It wasn’t until then that Lucifer realized that Sam was as naked as he was. 

Sam laughed softly. “I don’t doubt that. But I want you to try really,  _ really  _ hard not to. Can you do that for me?” 

“I’ll try,” Lucifer promised. 

“Good, angel.” Sam smiled. It was full of dark promises of what was going to happen to Lucifer and he whined. 

As it turned out, Sam decided to be a tease. Well, okay, he wasn’t teasing intentionally. At least, Lucifer didn’t think he was. But Sam  _ did  _ take his sweet time. 

This could be because Sam was being extra thorough in the massaging of the wing limbs, and Lucifer, as much as he wanted to just have Sam fuck him already, couldn’t bring himself to tell Sam to just do a basic job of it. It felt good, feeling Sam’s strong hands wrap around the limbs and soothe the aches and knots out. It felt  _ great  _ whenever Sam went over Lucifer’s oil glands enough that the oil could cover all of one wing and used that to rub it in. Such love, care, and attention to detail- everything that screamed  _ Sam. _

Then there was the fact that it took care of the incessant itching. With each wing massaged as thoroughly as Sam could do, the wing ceased to itch. 

And as  _ horny  _ as the entire song and dance made Lucifer, it also made him  _ sleepy as fuck.  _

“You can sleep, Lucifer,” Sam whispered as he worked on wing. . . Number four? Or was it number five? 

“Don’t wanna,” Lucifer grumbled. If he slept, he’d miss sex. And he, Lucifer, the Father of Sin, did not miss  _ sex with his mate. _

Sam laughed softly and kissed Lucifer’s cheek. “But then how am I supposed to wake you up all slow and dirty?” he whispered. 

Lucifer moaned softly. His mate played dirty. How rude. He cracked open an eye at Sam’s face over wing number four. It was four. 

“Get some sleep, Luce,” Sam said softly. “I’ll be here when you wake.” 

Lucifer yawned and snuggled his face in. It could be hours before Sam was done. He might as well. He had no idea how long Sam had already been massaging him. Time meant little to him. And so he yawned and fell into a nice, deep sleep. 

Lucifer awoke with a groan. His wings weren’t itching and were feeling nice and relaxed. Nice and wet, too. 

In fact, his entire body, save one part, was feeling nice and relaxed. 

Lucifer sighed, melting more into the bed. He was perfectly content to just lay there and bask in relaxation- 

Something soft and wet flicked against the hole nestled between his cheeks and he moaned, loudly. 

“You are a  _ sound  _ sleeper,” Sam teased lightly, flicking his tongue against Lucifer’s hole again. “I was beginning to wonder if when you’d wake up is when I’m sliding into you.” 

That was something Lucifer was totally down to try. To have Sam literally fuck him awake. But right now? Right now he was awake, and on board with being on Sam’s cock. He made his intentions known by thrusting his ass up into Sam’s face, tucking his legs up and under him. Presenting himself. 

“Such an eager little angel,” Sam cooed, leaning in to latch his lips around Lucifer’s hole and sucking hard. 

Lucifer wailed. Fuck, he loved it when Sam did that. 

“And you’re nice and open and wet for me,” Sam purred. “Just the way I like it. Still going to slick up my cock, though.” 

“Sam, please, fuck me,” Lucifer begged, having a brief moment of lucidity. 

“I will, just give me a moment,” Sam soothed, running his hand down Lucifer’s back. “Don’t want to hurt you. That, and I want to be able to kiss you.” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes, but did nothing else but whine. His eyeroll did earn him a slap on the ass and he moaned as Sam disappeared into the ensuite bathroom, no doubt to take three and a half minutes to brush his teeth and use mouthwash. 

He waited. Impatiently, he waited. Listened to Sam brush his teeth thoroughly, spit out the toothpaste and rinse it down the sink for two minutes. Listened to Sam gargle and swish mouthwash for half a minute before also spitting it into the sink and letting it rinse away down the drain. 

As much as he was impatient, he was also thankful that his mate was so concerned about cleanliness during sexual activities. Even when said sexual activities were messy. Very messy. 

The bed dipped as Sam returned and leaned over Lucifer kiss, lick, and nip along his neck, making the archangel moan. 

“On your back, baby,” Sam whispered. “Wanna see you.” 

Once Sam was out of harm’s way, Lucifer flipped over onto his back, his wings spread out and tingling with need and lust. He brought his legs up and to his chest, spreading himself open and exposing his hole to his mate’s hungry gaze. He shivered. 

“Beautiful,” Sam whispered, stroking his cock. Lucifer could tell Sam had taken the time it took for Lucifer to get onto his back to grab the lube and slick himself up. “Absolutely gorgeous. And all  _ mine. _ Right?” 

“Yours,” Lucifer agreed, letting his head rest against the pillows. 

“Ready for me?” Sam whispered, crawling over Lucifer and positioning himself at the entrance. 

Lucifer nodded. “Uh huh.” 

“Good,” Sam whispered. He leaned in and kissed Lucifer deeply, passionately as he slid in home. Lucifer relished in all of the sensations: the feeling of Sam’s skin against his own, the aftertaste of mint and alcohol that was flooding his tastebuds, the stretch and very minor burn of Sam pushing into his most intimate place, Sam’s moan and his answering cry as the human bottomed out inside of the angel. 

Sam rested there for a moment, and Lucifer had never been more thankful for that in his life. They just laid there, connected, breathing, sharing each other’s air as they kissed. Lucifer let his legs wrap around Sam’s waist, keeping his mate close to him as Sam cupped the back of his head to tenderize the kiss and the way they were feeling. Lucifer’s hands landed on Sam’s shoulders, resting there, holding without being clingy. 

Sam grabbed Lucifer’s lower lip with his teeth and nibbled on it, sucking it into his mouth and Lucifer moaned loudly. 

“Ready for more, angel?” Sam whispered, soothing the now plump lip with his tongue. 

“Yes, Sam,” Lucifer whispered, brokenly. How could Sam sound so calm? “Please.” 

“As you wish,” Sam murmured lovingly just before his hips started thrusting in and out of Lucifer. 

Lucifer clung tighter as he threw his head back with a cry. The weight of Sam’s thick cock kept rubbing perfectly over Lucifer’s prostate, and the pace was hurried, but not frantic. Firm, yet still maintaining an element of control. Everything Lucifer loved. Everything Lucifer  _ needed. _ Especially in this moment, right here. 

Sweat beaded Sam’s brow, making the hair on his forehead curl softly and Lucifer leaned up, tugging Sam closer so that not an inch of their bodies weren’t touching, and kissed him deeply. 

“ _ Mate, _ ” he whispered against Sam’s soft lips. 

“Mate,” Sam echoed, kissing Lucifer deeper, harder. The thrust of Sam’s hips began to mimic Sam’s plundering of Lucifer’s mouth as the human pressed the angel deep into the bed, effectively pinning him. Lucifer let him, relishing in the fucking. 

Lucifer’s noises went from moans and groans to high pitched whines and whimpers. His words went from polysyllabic to monosyllabic. His hole clenched tighter around Sam’s cock, trying to suck him in and keep him in. 

“You’re so close, aren’t you, angel?” Sam panted, tilting Lucifer’s head out of the way and beginning to kiss, suck, and mark up his mate’s neck. “So close to cumming. So close to covering me in your release.” 

Lucifer nodded, whimpering and whining. His wings fluttered in anticipation. Wing oil was positively  _ dripping  _ from the appendages, not having many feathers to catch the oil. Sam was going to have to be careful when he got out of the bed. Like that’d be for a while. 

“I can feel how close you are,” Sam murmured, worrying a mark into Lucifer’s collarbone. “Can almost hear it. Let go for me, angel. I’ve got you.” 

Lucifer cannot ever resist the command to cum. Not when Sam says it like that. And so he came with a loud, glass breaking cry as his back arched off the bed. His release covered his and Sam’s torsos, and his entranced clamped down  _ hard  _ on Sam’s cock, like a vice. 

“Good, oh God,” Sam moaned. Suddenly Sam stilled, and Lucifer felt his insides flood with warmth and he sank into the bed, utterly boneless. Everything tingled, like he had been electrocuted. He was drenched in cum, sweat, and wing oil. Speaking of wing oil, it was  _ everywhere. _ Sam was a comforting weight on top of him, the human resting as Lucifer attempted to come back to the land of the living. 

He kissed along Sam’s temple and Sam stirred, blinking everchanging eyes down at him. “Hey. Feel better?” 

Lucifer groaned and nodded. His wings weren’t itching, and he was sexually satisfied for the time being. 

“Good,” Sam smiled, leaning in for a soft kiss with Lucifer. Lucifer smiled and lazily kissed Sam back with a happy sigh. 

“Thank you,” Lucifer whispered. 

“Of course,” Sam murmured quietly. “This is what mates do. They take care of each other. It’s not just you taking care of me. It’s me taking care of you.” He smirked. “I’m not the housewife in this situation.” 

Lucifer laughed softly and kissed Sam again. 

Sam kissed him back. “Still going to avoid me during the molting process?” 

Lucifer shook his head. “Might want to make sure you eat plenty of bananas, wouldn’t want your hands to cramp while you’re massaging me,” he said sleepily. 

Sam laughed as he slowly slid out of Lucifer and removed himself from the bed. “Now  _ that  _ would be a shame,” he said. “I’m going to get a washcloth so I can clean us up.” 

“And then more sleep?” Lucifer asked, watching Sam disappear. 

“Yes, angel, and then we can cuddle and sleep,” he teased. “And after a  _ short  _ nap, and I mean short. Thirty minutes, tops. After our short nap, we’re going to eat. Dean ran out and got us KFC.” 

“Don’t you mean KFA?” Lucifer asked as he yawned. 

Sam arched a brow as he came back into the room. 

“Kentucky Fried Asmodeus,” Lucifer supplied. 

Sam hung his head and laughed quietly. “Oh my. . . Lucifer!” 

Lucifer smiled. “That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” 

“It’s  _ you  _ who’s going to be wearing out  _ my  _ name,” Sam chuckled as he walked over to where Lucifer was sprawled out and began cleaning him off. 

Lucifer smiled as he watched Sam. “Love you.” 

Sam smiled and leaned over to kiss Lucifer chastely. “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
